


‘Cause this fine old world keeps spinning around

by QuietButNotSilent



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, But Geri has a child, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButNotSilent/pseuds/QuietButNotSilent
Summary: Sergio just wants to have a nice time at a formal event. Cue a lost child, subjectively bad parenting, unreliable taxis, and a lot of uncertainty.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted 18/2/20]
> 
> Find me on tumblr

A gentle tug on the end of Sergio’s coat sleeve manages to jerk him out of his trance and forces him to look around. However, when it comes to nothing he gives a little frown but returns his gaze to the potted plants in the corner of the room, until another tug makes him look down to see a small child, around the age of four, holding onto his arm.

Wait. Isn’t that Geri’s kid?

_Well then _, Sergio thinks to himself in the jewel-encrusted mirrors lining the walls. He wouldn’t really consider himself a kid type of person, dogs are his more favoured companion. A cute thing? He wants to pet it. But that’s not really an option in this situation as that would make him appear slightly insane and in his current setting, he thinks he’d rather not make that sort of impression.__

__Suddenly the equidistant nature of the chandeliers is once again very tempting to stare at, as Sergio tilts his head to the ceiling, trying to formulate a plan. Well he supposes he better talk and acknowledge the small being or it will start shouting and a shouting child is really not very good for his street cred as previously mentioned but his fear-filled brain really has no idea what’s going on so please Geri if you could appear out of nowhere and save the day that would be really appreciated._ _

__But that’s not going to happen._ _

__“Hay cariño what are you doing here?” Sergio asks in a soft voice crouching down to make eye contact with him because kids are ok with soft right? It helps them relax and that’s exactly what this little guy needs because he’s so closed off and in distress._ _

__“Sese! I’ve lost Papa.” He whispers with a slight lisp, you know the one people get when they are really really tired. Geri does it all the time, a trait he’s passed on it seems._ _

__“What do you mean kiddo? He didn’t leave you did he?” Sergio asks because although that’s really not something Geri would do it’s best to check._ _

__“N-no, he was there then he wasn’t. Lots of big people came and he disappeared,” he replies with a little frown._ _

__“Well it’s a good thing he didn’t just leave you, should we go find him?”_ _

__He just shrugs in response, his eyes getting droopy. Sergio knows he needs to do something quickly because someone else’s child falling asleep in the middle of a crowded room doesn’t really help the situation, so he picks the little guy up and starts walking around._ _

__———_ _

__For a 6’4” person who should be pretty recognizable, it’s proving a great challenge finding him. Milan is now well and truly asleep on Sergio’s shoulder so at least that isn’t too much of a problem, although Sergio has a slight suspicion there’s a small patch of drool building upon his jacket..._ _

__And after what feels like forever Geri’s head is finally seen sticking up out of the crowd. Tension drops from Sergio as he realizes that his fears of being seen as a strange kidnapper won’t be realized._ _

__“Geri,” Sergio shouts over to him._ _

__He looks up instantly, a little confused, but the sight of his child makes him walk over to a very relieved looking Sergio._ _

__“Sergio? Is that... where did you find him? I’ve been looking everywhere!” he says with relief, seemingly more concerned about his kid than the fact that it’s been three months since the two friends have last seen each other and it kind of hurts Sergio before he realizes it’s Geri’s kid, of course, he’s going to be like that and Sergio’s a bit of an idiot for thinking otherwise._ _

__“He said he lost you when a load of people came over to you, must’ve found me trying to look for you then fell asleep,” Sergio says quietly, trying to put his friend at ease but he can’t help but add, “bad parenting if you ask me.”_ _

__“Like you can talk, bet you freaked out when he came up to you. Thank you though,” Geri laughs._ _

__“Anything for my friend.”_ _

__“So I’m still a friend? Even after my horrific parenting made you question everything you ever knew about me?” Geri responds, his smile growing bigger with every word._ _

__He’s met with an eye roll, “come on now, I didn’t take it that far.”_ _

__“You were thinking it,” Geri grins, taking a pause before adding, “I guess we should get going.”_ _

__He inches his arms towards Sergio in a subtle hint and Sergio is all too happy to hand over Milan, still being careful not to drop him. As much as they joke, that’s one way to end a friendship._ _

__“Do you mind if I tag along?” Sergio asks, “I’ve got to call a taxi to get home and I won’t get a five-star rating with all this noise.”_ _

__“Good to hear your top priority is your Uber rating,” Geri sighs because it’s been more than fifteen years and Sergio hasn’t changed a bit, “I guess you can follow though, you saved my child after all.”_ _

__Geri turns and walks away, Sergio just a step behind making their way to the room on the floor above. At least the organizers were nice enough to hold the ceremony in a hotel, easy access to rooms and all, although Sergio can’t help but take a touch of offence at the fact that he himself was not offered a room, but no matter, he’s always got Geri._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the door the first thing Sergio notes is two beds instead of one, kind of weird seeing as it’s only Geri here.

“What’s up with the beds?”

“One for me and one for Milan, I called and asked if they would be able to get a small single in here as well as my double,” Geri says as he lays Milan down on the smaller bed, “I’ll have to get him changed in a minute, it’s fine for now though.”

“Makes sense now you say it, right let me call that taxi,” Sergio says as he starts fumbling in his pockets to reach his phone. His hands shaking slightly making it more difficult, although he doesn’t know when that started or why.

“Wait a second.”

“What?”

“Well it wouldn’t really be fair for me to let you go on a three quarter hour trip home when you’re already tired and I’ve got a perfectly good room here. If you want you could, you could stay with me?” Geri stumbles out, clearly not too confident in his words.

“Geri you don’t have to do that,” Sergio says in a small voice, coming to realize he’s shaking from being in such an intimate setting with his friend.

“No no I insist,” he’s much firmer in his words now, “Milan has his own bed and this double is more than big enough for the two of us. We’re friends, perfectly normal.”

Sergio’s clutching at straws now, “but Shakira-“ 

“Broke up with me six months ago, has no effect on my decisions, and therefore will have nothing against us doing this. It’s not the first time I’ve shared a bed with a teammate Sergio, hotel mix-ups happen more often than you’d think.” His voice is calm and set on putting his friend at ease.

“Sucks to be the person who has to share with you. Probably hog the blankets there’s so much of you to cover,” Sergio says, trying to bring the atmosphere down a bit and play off his nerves.

Geri just shakes his head though, not rising to the taunt, “so is it a yes or a no Sese? I’ve got to find you some clothes if so.”

“I guess I’ll stay, only if you’re sure though.”

Tension visible releases from Geri’s shoulders after hearing this response, Sergio hadn’t really noticed before, too focused on his own anxiety, but now when Geri moves to get something to wear he realizes they’ve both been frozen to their spots.

“Do you want a hand with Milan? I can do that while you get clothes.”

“Other way round. You dig something out, Milan might be spooked if we accidentally wake him and there’s a random person changing his clothes.”

“Ok good plan.”

Sergio looks for a good few minutes digging through the entirety of the suitcase but ends up letting out a small sigh as there’s no type of sleepwear to be found, just jeans and fancy suit items. He looks to Geri and sees that he’s nearly finished with what Milan, his face set in concentration, tongue poking out just a tiny bit as he focuses. It’s very sweet.

“Think I’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“What?” Geri says as he looks up, sounding quite concerned.

“Nothing I can wear, you’ve just got fancy stuff.”

“Ah. Well I mean, if there’s two of us and a duvet we should be pretty good warmth wise. If you’re comfortable with it...”

“Are you suggesting I sleep with nothing on Mr. Piqué?” Sergio asks with a smile, he can see Geri getting nervous again and can’t let that happen when he’s the one that shouldn’t really be here, “a gentleman such as yourself in bed with his friend is preposterous enough, but this?!”

“You won’t be _entirely naked_ just grab some clean pants and it’ll be fine,” he replies with a smile, the joke having it’s intended impact.

“Sooo, will you be wearing anything? Or is it just me who’ll be left in this scandalous state of undress.”

“There’s nothing scandalous about it you dork, and I’ll have some pyjama pants but that’s all, shirts are overrated.” He’s still smiling as he finishes up with Milan, tucking the small boy into bed.

“Guess it’s time for us to hit the hay too now,” Sergio adds after a moment of eye contact, his nerves coming back in full force.

“I suppose it is.”

———————-

After a hesitant clamber into bed, Sergio sees Geri is mere centimetres from the far edge. He knows they’ve had disagreements in the past but is he really that bad that it leads to this? Quite frankly, Sergio feels Gerard is being ridiculous but he decides to see how this plays out.

Twenty minutes later the situation is the same and they’re both wide awake, so Sergio decides it’s time to take action.

“Am I really that bad?”

Geri turns his head to look at Sergio, “what are you talking about?”

“You’ll never be able to sleep like that and you know it, you’ll end up on the floor just by shutting your eyes,” Sergio exclaims, trying to sound as offended as possible even though he doesn’t really mean it. “And anyway you said the two of us together would keep me from freezing! But no, I’m here getting frostbite because you have a death wish.”

“Sergio you know we’re friends, it’s just, I dunno maybe you was right about this being weird,” Geri says, voice laced with uncertainty.

“Don’t be silly. Just move closer.”

It takes him a second but eventually Geri relents and edges closer to the middle of the bed, the risk of falling reduced but still refusing to touch Sergio.

Slightly sated but not yet happy Sergio whispers, “damn you and your lack of pyjamas.” Maybe guilt will work.

Geri says nothing but seems to have had enough of Sergio’s complaining, moving even closer to bear hug him, Sergio’s chest against his back with his arms flung around him. _Much better_ he thinks as Sergio finally stops talking.

A few minutes pass however and Geri feels Sergio still tense against him, and this time it’s Geri having to work to get the other to relax. He shifts his arms to have one hand in Sergio’s hair and the other against his stomach, feeling the warmth radiating off him.

“What are you doing?” Sergio asks, voice shaking.

“You need to relax, _you’ll never be able to sleep like that_ ,” he responds, mimicking Sergio’s phrase from before.

Sergio decides not to give him the satisfaction of a response as Geri starts to stroke his stomach and side slightly as he combs his hand through Sergio’s hair, prompting a contented sound from Sergio that sounded surprisingly similar to a purr.

Not long later Geri feels Sergio relax completely, giving in to the pull of sleep created through warmth and soft touches. Geri smiles down at him, continuing his motions for a few moments longer before he too falls asleep, happy with a cuddly and compliant Sergio in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergio wakes up feeling the best he has in a long time. At first, he doesn’t quite realize the situation he’s in, but a quick shift to get up rectifies that and brings back all his anxiety from the night before. Now he’s forced into a position facing Geri whose arms are still wrapped around him.

As comforting as it once was, he doesn’t know how he feels about Geri waking up with them in this position. Sergio tries to move away but Geri tightens his grip subconsciously leaving Sergio well and truly stuck. It’s only a moment before Geri’s eyes flutter open and look down. Sergio blushes and hopes he won’t notice.

“Morning,” Geri whispers, voice croaking from sleep.

“Morning,” Sergio replies, audibly nervous despite his position.

“What time is it? I’m feeling like a run.”

“Stupid o’clock,” Sergio says more confidently, but his anxieties still show in his voice. He isn’t afraid of his situation, more Geri’s impending reaction to it.

“Sergio.” Sergio can hear the despair in his voice but one look at his face shows it’s all in good humour. It’s so early Geri’s smile is quite possibly brighter than the world outside.

“You barely sleep, it’s not good for you.”

“I survive don’t I?” Geri tries to defend himself.

“G,” Sergio pleads, his signature puppy dog eyes about to make an appearance.

“Fine, I’ll stay here.” Geri sinks back into the bed, breaking eye contact with Sergio to gaze longingly at the curtain-covered window.

“I’m glad we’re doing things the easy way,” Sergio says as he snuggles back into Geri; now much more relaxed as he knows he won’t be made fun of.

“What was the hard way?” Geri questions, feeling curious and slightly threatened.

“Me becoming the human octopus and physically not letting you leave.” Sergio tries to sound intimidating, face still buried in Geri’s chest, but his voice makes him fall short as his words come out muffled.

“Isn’t that what you’re doing already? Being a cuddle monster,” he strokes Sergio's hair gently to emphasize his point and feels Sergio practically melt into him.

“Think this but tighter, verging on suffocating,” Sergio manages to choke out, pretending he’s not as affected as he is.

“That’s vaguely threatening.” Geri raises his eyebrows even though Sergio can’t actually see him. An instinctive reaction from their constant teasing.

“That’s what makes you stay,” Sergio smiles against him.

Geri isn’t entirely sure what to say, leaving them in stunned silence.

Sergio looks up for a second, “by the way, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Why? I thought we were friends,” Geri asks a little confused looking back at him.

“I have a reputation to uphold, I’m supposed to be scary,” Sergio says, reassuring but still getting his point across.

Geri starts to give small scratches to the back of Sergio’s neck alongside touching his hair, petting him as if he was a cat, “and cuddling doesn’t quite feed into your tough guy persona?” Geri muses as they return to their playful mood now he understands.

“That’s the one.”

“So if I can’t tell anyone then how do I repress the urge to talk about it,” Geri fake whines as they both know it’ll be hard due to his chattery nature.

“Come back to Madrid and do this again, don’t talk just exist in the moment,” Sergio says as if it’s obvious, knowing Geri all too well.

“Matches are twice a year that’s not often enough,” Geri states, his voice laced with regret.

“You’re here all the time for tennis you can stay with me, no more sleepless hotel nights, lots more cuddles.” Sergio tries to seem soft, no matter how unsure he’s getting because of Geri’s objections.

“And what do I say when the press finds out?”

“We’re friends and you stay in the guest room,” Sergio states while giving a little shrug, his shoulder movement making him cling closer to Geri.

“Wow, I’m being demoted to a guest room?”

“You know what I mean.” Geri can sense the eye roll, as Sergio starts stroking his back.

“It’s just not fair we’ll have to hide this.” This time it’s Geri’s turn to shrug, almost regretting his career choice as it makes everything so unnecessarily difficult.

“This?” Sergio pauses his motion for a second before continuing trying to hide being a bit taken aback.

“Sergio this is something I’ve wanted for a while and I don’t want the world getting in the way of that.” Geri sounds vulnerable and Sergio knows he’s exposing himself here, making the confession mean so much more.

Sergio looks up and makes eye contact, shaking off the hand on his neck, ”the world doesn’t give a damn about how we feel, we’re objects for their entertainment not people with lives of their own,” his voice steely but his eyes soft.

“That might be true but it doesn’t mean we can’t be together.” 

“So you’re ok with us not being open?” Now it’s Sergio who shows his surprise, normally Geri is all about the PDA. He must be really passionate about their relationship if he’s willing to sacrifice that.

“I’m not ok with it but I’ll do it if we must.”

“As much as I hate to say it, we’ve only got a few years left anyway, after that we do what we want,” Sergio says a bit sadly, but his voice lifts at the end because there is a fairytale ending for them in sight.

“You know what I want?” Geri says with a smile, shaking off the serious atmosphere that had developed.

“Pancakes?” Sergio takes a guess, Geri is nothing if not predictable.

“Well yeah but I always want pancakes,” Geri concedes because of course, Sergio knows all his habits, “but right now what I want is to snuggle back up with you and dream about our perfect future together” his voice bright, like he’s already living his fantasy.

“It’s going to be an effort you know.” Sergio snuggles back down, pulling the duvet as high as he can.

“Us against the world?” Geri asks wistfully.

“No us getting back to sleep. It would’ve been so much easier if we went back straight away but we’ve been talking for a while now, and what’s worse? Feelings were involved! So it’s gonna be so hard,” Sergio states in a monotone voice, hiding his face again because as affectionate as he is, he’s not the best at expressing his feelings.

“We don’t have to sleep, we can do other things.” He sounds too nonchalant to be saying such a loaded statement.

“Other things?” Sergio’s head jerks up to look at him.

“Like cuddle.” Geri gives him a grin and a little head shake.

“Ah.” Sergio blushes and lies back down yet again, all he wants is some peace and yet here he is being teased.

“What did you think I was going to say?”

“...”

“Sergio oh my god, we’re only five minutes into a relationship,” Geri giggles but pulls him closer and holds him tighter all the same. He tilts his head to look at the ceiling.

“I don’t see the problem.” That’s how it’s always been for him, though it seems Geri is different from the people of the past.

“Wait a week and see how you feel about me,” Geri says while stroking his back comfortingly, though one hand is slowly creeping lower.

“Humph.” Sergio snuggles back up because it’s too early for all this and he doesn’t want to deal with teasing.

“Cuddle monster.”

“I’ll always love you,” Sergio murmurs into Geri’s chest not expecting him to hear or take notice.

But Geri does hear and is once again left in stunned silence.

“Sorry, you said, you said to wait but I don’t need to wait,” Sergio says embarrassed, he starts to squirm uncomfortably, thinking that Geri doesn’t share the sentiment and he’s read it all wrong. 

“No no, it surprised me.” Geri is quick to rectify things, by now he’s worked out Sergio’s insecurities and is ready to reassure him. He stills him by pressing down on his lower back but also moves his hand back to Sergio’s hair, something he’s really taken a liking to.

Sergio starts breathing deeper, feeling too cozy to look up.

“I love you too,” Geri says simply.

He feels Sergio smile against him, no more words are necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

After a little while of snuggles and soft words Sergio glances up to look at Geri.

“So Geri do you have any clothes I can wear?” Sergio says with a slightly mischievous smile, knowing full well the implications of his words.

“Last time you asked me that you ended up next to naked,” Geri replies sounding amused. He shifts into a sitting position, dragging a now slightly disgruntled Sergio up with him, not appreciating being jostled so suddenly.

“And I’m still appreciating that fact it means I can be even closer to you!”

“Just because we’re in a sort of relationship now doesn’t mean you can just wear my clothes at random.” Geri shakes his head, looking down at his now-boyfriend’s smile and realizing that his clothes just became a shared possession.

“That’s exactly what it means.”

“Fine, there’s some jeans and a hoodie on top of everything else in the case,” Geri concedes knowing that even if he didn’t admit it, Sergio would find out anyway.

Sergio simply smiles at Geri as he moves to stand up, trying to have some subtlety as to not wake Milan up; but before he can move away fully Geri holds onto his wrist, forcing Sergio to turn back and look at him.

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself.”

But he knows his words won’t have much effect on his boyfriend, Sergio had won before the question even left his mouth.

———

“How do I look?” Sergio asks as he fixes his hair in the room’s oversized mirror.

“As fabulous as usual darling,” Geri responds as he tried to shake Milan awake, even though he knows Sergio is just fishing for compliments.

Sergio smiles at him through the mirror, noting Geri’s struggles so he can use it as leverage later, “Aww thanks love.”

“We can do this can’t we?” Geri asks him still looking down at his sleeping child.

“We’re going to be amazing.”


End file.
